Project Summary Remote Data Enclave Core (Core E) The Remote Data Enclave Core (Core E) will provide a Virtual Data Enclave to facilitate access to restricted aging-related data to advance research on the demography of aging. The enclave has two overarching goals: (1) To provide researchers around the world with efficient and secure access to aging-related restricted-use data from NIA-funded studies; and (2) To support MiCDA affiliates conducting aging-related projects and collaborations with restricted-use data. In the coming cycle we will achieve these goals by (1) Expanding the MiCDA enclave's data products and user base by: continuing partnerships with the Health and Retirement Study and Panel Study of Income Dynamics and building new partnerships with other NIA-funded studies; building new collaborations to make geographic data available for use with partner studies; and for local MiCDA affiliates, expanding increasing awareness and streamlining the application process. (2) Ensuring continued reliable system performance by: regularly reviewing, expanding and upgrading hardware and software infrastructure; and instituting routine reporting of system performance and capacity metrics to help avoid or swiftly diagnose and address performance problems.